


The Nightmare Chat

by immaletyoufinish



Series: The insanity [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, F/M, How Do I Tag, M/M, Other, That's Not How The Force Works, bullying of bly and fox, chatfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24911485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immaletyoufinish/pseuds/immaletyoufinish
Summary: Your basic chatfic with the commanders of the clone wars.Swearing. Lots of swearing.
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox/Quinlan Vos, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-5052 | Bly & CC-2224 | Cody & CC-6454 | Ponds & CT-7567 | Rex & CC-3636 | Wolffe, CC-5052 | Bly/Aayla Secura, CC-6454 | Ponds/Mace Windu
Series: The insanity [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802620
Comments: 1
Kudos: 122





	The Nightmare Chat

First fanfiction!

This is just going to be a short chapter today.

Ribbit: Hey who changed my name?

Codester has added CT-7567 to the chat Nightmare

Howl: lol

Blyla: who's the CT?

Codester: For all of you who don't remember this is Rex the little blonde cadet who i adopted.

CT-7567 has changed its name to Rexter

Rexter: cody what the fuck is this

Howl: this Rex’ika is chaos.

Foxy: Cody I hate you SO much

Foxy: I've been awake 14 hours, been on senate duty all day and now there's a damn CT in the chat.

Codester: hey you liked him! 

Foxy: I tolerated him

Thorns and Roses: Hey guys Fox had a date

Codester: WHAT!!?

Ribbit: wHAT!?

Howl: WHAT?!

etc

Foxy: I didn't have a date

Howl: who would want to date fox?

Thorns and Roses: Apparently it was some Jedi called Quinlan Vos

Codester: Oh. No.

Codester: Fox. You DIDN'T.

Ribbit: do you know him cody?

blyla: of course cody knows fox

blyla: we grew up them remember

Ribbit: I meant does cody know vos

blyla: oh

Codester: yes I Kriffing well do know that Kiffar he comes visit obi-wan sometimes. he's a pain.

Codester: you thought obi want was a flirt.

Rexter: obi-wan eh

Codester: shut up

Ribbit: cody we've all seen you.

Howl has changed Codester to Mr Kenobi

Mr Kenobi: fuck. you.


End file.
